Rulingi:Deck Devastation Virus
Rulingi OCG *Efekty "Stardust Dragona" możesz użyć przeciwko "Deck Devastation Virusowi" tylko, gdy karta pułapka zostaje aktywowana i tylko jeśli znajduje się na polu odkryta karta, która miałaby być zniszczona przez "Deck Devastation Virus". Nie możesz użyć tego efektu, jeśli na polu jest zakryta karta, która miałaby być zniszczona.Konami FAQ: Can "Stardust Dragon"'s effect be chained against an effect which may or may not destroy cards? *Gdy "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" jest zakryty, jego efekt nie zostaje zastosowany, więc atak wyniesie 2800. Możesz ustawić go bez trybutów, a następnie poświęcić go jako koszt do aktywacji "Deck Devastation Virusa".Konami FAQ: When "Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast" is Normal Summoned without Tributes, can it be Tributed as a cost for "Deck Devastation Virus"? Wzmianki w innych rulingach *'Exodia the Forbidden One': Jeśli dobierzesz piątą część "Exodia the Forbidden One", gdy "Deck Devastation Virus" jest aktywny, to natychmiast deklarujesz zwycięstwo zanim efekt "Deck Devastation Virusa" zniszczy ostatnią część.Konami OCG FAQ: What happens if "Exodia the Forbidden One" is completed while "Deck Devastation Virus" is active? *'Starlight Road': "Starlight Road" nie może być zchainowany do "Deck Devastation Virusa" jeśli twoje jedyna dwa potwory o ataku <1500 są zakryte lub jeśli twoje jedyna dwa potwory o ataku <1500 są w twojej ręce.Konami FAQ: Can "Starlight Road" be Chained to an effect like "Time Wizard" or "Deck Devastation Virus" whose destruction is not definite? Powiązane rulingi *Gdy zakryty potwór został obrany za cel przez "Soul Exchange", nie może on być poświęcony, aby aktywować "Crush Card Virus", ponieważ nie wiesz, czy jest to prawidłowy potwór.Konami FAQ: When activating "Crush Card Virus", can you Tribute a face-down monster which was targeted by "Soul Exchange"? Poprzednie oficjalne rulingi * Jeśli "Night Assailant w twojej ręce zostaje zniszczony przez efekt "Deck Devastation Virusa", jego efekt aktywuje się. * Jeśli "Deck Devastation Virus" jest aktywny, a ty aktywujesz "Graceful Charity", najpierw dobierz 3 karty, później zrzuć 2 z efektu "Graceful Charity", następnie, jeśli którykolwiek z potworów, które dobrałeś przez "Graceful Charity" są wciąż w twojej ręce i mają atak 1500 lub niższy, zostają zniszczone. Podobnie, jeśli aktywujesz "Good Goblin Housekeeping", wróć 1 kartę na spód tali, a następnie zniszcz każdego potwora w swojej ręce o ataku 1500 lub niższym. * Tura, w której "Deck Devastation Virus" został aktywowany policz jako pierwszą. Jeśli aktywowałeś "Deck Devastation Virus" podczas swojej własnej tury, "pierwsza tura" trwa do końca następnej tury przeciwnika. * Sprawdzasz również zakryte potwory na polu przez "Deck Devastation Virus". Jeśli "Maju Garzett" jest zakryty na polu, jego atak jest traktowany jako zero, więc zostanie zniszczony. * Jeśli wrócisz "Sinister Serpent" do ręki po rozwiązaniu "Deck Devastation Virusa", nie zostanie on zniszczony, ponieważ nie był dobrany. * Jeśli aktywujesz "Premature Burial" do specjalnego przyzwania "D.D. Warrior Lady" z twojego cmentarzyska w trakcie tur po rozwiązaniu "Deck Devastation Virusa", nie zostanie ona zniszczona. * Jeśli użyjesz "Change of Heart", aby przejąć kontrole nad "Magical Scientist" przeciwnika w trakcie tur po rozwiązaniu "Deck Devastation Virus", nie zostanie on zniszczony. Jeśli następnie użyjesz jego efektu, aby specjalnie przyzwać "Thousand-Eyes Restrict", on również nie będzie zniszczony. * Jeśli masz cztery część Exodii w swojej ręce, gdy przeciwnik aktywuje "Deck Devastation Virusa" zostaną one zniszczone. Możesz użyć dwóch "Backup Soldierów", aby wrócić je do ręki, nie zostaną wtedy zniszczone (ponieważ nie były dobrane). Jeśli w swojej następnej turze dobierzesz ostatnią część wygrasz grę przed zniszczeniem karty przez efekt "Deck Devastation Virusa". * Możesz poświęcić zakrytego MROCZNEGO potwora o ataku 2000 dla kosztu tej karty. Nieaktualne * Dla tego efektu potwory o ataku "?" są traktowane jako mające atak zerowy, gdy są w ręce lub zakryte.Nowe rulingi z "Skull Conductor" i "Testudo erat Numen" mówią, że atak jest nieokreślony, podczas gdy są w twojej ręce. Uwagi Przypisy Kategoria:Rulingi